


Mixed Messages

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [52]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Haven, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Hermione’s heart could only handle so much and now it was up to Theo to prove to her that he was willing to do what it took to protect it. COMPLETE
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Series: Interstellar Novella [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/590830
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Mixed Messages

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for Hermione's Haven during #HHBingo20. This story filled square O3 - "I don't want words. If that's all you have for me, you'd better go." - F. Scott Fitzgerald.
> 
> Alpha work and the title was given to me by SquarePeg72. Beta work was done by Grammarly and the only thing I own in this little tale is the plot.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes. It was taking all of her concentrated effort to keep those tears from rolling down her cheek. She couldn't remember the last time she felt pain like was she was feeling at that very moment. Even though she had only known him for a few days, the connection she felt with Theo more intense than she had felt with any guy in the past.

The events of the last week and a half had been running through the back of her mind, nagging at her to keep her best interest at heart. However, here he was now, in person with an explanation and an apology in hand, hoping that she was willing to forgive him.

"Hermione," Theo pleaded, kneeling on the ground in front of her and curling a finger under her chin to tilt her head up to look at him. "I'm so sorry. I let my mind get the best of me, and the regular day to day stuff just slipped my mind. I never meant to hurt you like I know I did. Please say something to me."

Her eyes met his, and that was the end of the strong facade she had painted over her face. The tears flowed freely down her cheeks, and she covered her face with her hands, pulling away from his touch. She pulled her legs up to her chest and buried her face in her thighs. It was all becoming too real. She could tell he was doing his best to comfort her, but words weren't going to be enough right now. She needed actions to prove to her that what he was saying was true.

After a few moments of silent sobbing, Hermione was finally able to pull herself together enough that she could look up at him. "How am I supposed to know you aren't going to just up and leave me again?"

"I didn't do it to you on purpose," Theo replied, hanging his head as he realized the pain that his actions had caused her. "I would never do something to hurt you on purpose."

"Actions speak louder than words, Theo," Hermione said, wiping a stray tear away from her cheek. "If all you've got for me is words, then we're wasting each other's time. And you should probably go."

"I don't want to go," Theo stated, dropping to his knees and cupping Hermoine's face in his hands. His eyes searched hers for a sign telling him to stop. When he didn't find that sign, he closed his eyes and leaned in towards her.

Gently he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly. If actions spoke louder than words, then he needed to make this the best damn kiss he could possibly give another her. All he could hope now was that she didn't pull away.

After a moment of tension, Hermione allowed herself to relax into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Theo's neck, pulling him in closer to her. With a sigh, Hermione's lips parted and allowed Theo to deepen the kiss.

Soon, the two pulled apart, leaning their foreheads together as they each caught their breath. Slowly, Theo pulled back and smiled at her. "Well?"

"It's a start, " Hermione said, laughing softly. "Just be sure to keep it up."

"I plan on it," Theo replied with a wink. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers once more. This was going to be the start of something that neither of them would regret as long as they kept the lines of communication open.


End file.
